


A Small Prank

by Anonymous



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Musume witnesses something shocking and Ayano is cute when flustered.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Megami Saikou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	A Small Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are what Ayano is thinking.

Ayano Aishi never smiles.

Ayano Aishi never laughs.

Ayano Aishi never cries.

So, of course, she becomes the star of a prank.

Musume doesn't see any harm in it, just a small prank. Aishi never reacts to anything anyway, so they won't have to worry about her getting mad.

They all stand outside in the courtyard, seemingly talking, but waiting for Aishi to walk through the door.

The bucket full of paint Hana managed to steal from the art club room sits atop the doors.

They know she's coming this way, Musume left a note in the girl's locker.

The door opens with a creak.

There's a splash as red paint gets everywhere.

The bucket falls and lands on Aishi, covering her head. Her arms flail as she walks around disoriented. 

It's too much for the group as they all burst into laughter.

Musume pulls out her phone to snap a photo, this was too good.

"What the hell!?"

Their laughter stops as Aoi Ryugoku steps through the threshold. 

The one-eyed girl grabs hold of the bucket and takes it of Aishi's head. The black-haired girl's entire upper body covered in red paint, her uniform stained, and her hair completely covered and dripping with paint.

The only thing Musume could make out was the girl's eyes, which were surprisingly wide.

It would have been funny, had Aoi not been there.

"Who did this?" Aoi's eye scans the courtyard before landing on the group, "was it you five?"

Musume opens her mouth, ready to lie, but another voice cuts her off.

Akane Toriyasu steps through the threshold, "Oh, dear, what happened?"

"I'm not sure..." Ayano mumbles.

"Some trouble makers and a dumb prank, that's what happened," Akane says while glaring at the five girls.

The orange-haired girl takes out a handkerchief and wipes away some of the paint from Aishi's face, "we need to wash your hair before it stains."

"Take her out of here, I'll handle this," Aoi tells her, stomping towards the group.

"C'mon dear," Akane takes Ayano by the arm and leads her to the school exit. The rest of them stuck with Aoi, who advances on them.

"I-it was an accident," Kokoro stutters.

Aoi rolls her eye, "sure it was."

\--0--

Accident or not, the girls get two weeks of supervised cleaning duty as punishment, separated cleaning duty, all with an assigned room.

Musume, unfortunately, was assigned the girls' bathroom. And just her luck, Shiromi Torayoshi, was the one supervising her.

"Ugh, it was just a prank, " Musume whines as she cleans the mirror with a rag.

"Awww, don't be that way, it's just for two weeks," Shiromi says, smiling at Musume.

Musume sighs, "can't we just give her an apology card or something?"

"Not an apology if you don't mean it," Shiromi retorts. "I'm going to get some bleach so you can mop. Don't try to make a break for it."

Musume pouts at Shiromi's retreating figure. 

Her phone dings as she falls to the floor in frustration.

** [From: Hana ] **

[Musume omg!]

[look!]

Musume nearly drops her phone.

But Musume stares at a photo of Megami Saiko and Ayano aishi.

They're both walking to a limo.

They're both holding hands.

And Ayano...

Ayano is blushing.

The photo is a bit blurry Hana probably took it in a hurry.

But she sees it clear as day, a shade of pink staining Ayano's cheeks.

Ayano Aishi never smiles.

Ayano Aishi never laughs.

Ayano Aishi never cries.

But there she was, blushing.

When did Megami get back?

Are they dating?

How did they get together?

Musume shrieks as her phone is suddenly snatched from her hands.

Shiromi stands in front of her, smirking.

Shiromi hands her a mop before saying, "no phone until the job is done."

Musume is still shocked, so she says nothing and starts on mopping the floor.

\---0---

Ayano sits on the floor of Megami's room, Megami sits behind her and brushes her hair.

"Your hair smells nice," Megami says.

Ayano sighs and says, "you can thank Akane for that. I thought we wouldn't be able to get all the paint out."

"Did your mother ask what happened?"

"No, thank goodness." Ayano pauses, "I've been thinking about wearing my hair down, maybe evening getting it cut."

_I'm starting to look too much like mom._

"I'm free thais weekend, we can go shopping. Maybe go visit a hair stylist if you're up to it." Megami suggests

Ayano smiles and says, "I'd like that, hopefully I won't look weird with a new look."

Megami puts the brush down and tilts Ayano's head back a bit, their eyes meet.

She kisses her forehead, "you'll look lovely, no matter what you decide to do with it."

Ayano blushes and covers her face with her hands.

"Do you have to say stuff like that?" She mumbles.

Megami hugs her from behind and hooks her chin over her shoulder.

"Yes," Megami says, kissing the other girls' cheek, "I do."

It takes everything in Ayano not to squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Megami is the girlfriend Ayano deserves.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
